Pierrot
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Soy el torpe que cae muchas veces de un circo provengo yo, soy un pobre Pierrot. SongFic SpecialShipping


**...**

**Pierrot**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi-chian_

**...**

Pierrot: es una máscara personaje de la comedia del arte

Inspirada en la canción con el mismo nombre: "Pierrot" de Senka, solo que la versión de Yuri Fox

**...**

* * *

><p><em>Tranquila, tranquila<em>

_ Soy quien se hace un tonto por ti  
>de un circo provengo yo, soy un pobre pierrot.<em>

Al llegar a la ciudad en donde actuaríamos, comenzamos una marcha como muestra de nuestra llegada. Vi cada una de las expresiones de diversión en las personas que nos veían. Niños y adultos reían ante nuestro espectáculo de comedia.

Pero una persona llamo mi atención de la multitud, sonreía ante nuestra presentación. Bajo la máscara que llevaba, sonreí.

_Sobre la luna yo jugaría__  
>manteniendo el equilibrio solo por ti<br>mi trabajo es hacer que rías  
>para poder ver esa sonrisa hermosa.<em>

Uno de mis compañeros me pasó una gran pelota, con agilidad logre subir en ella y mantuve el equilibrio moviéndome de un lado a otro, hasta que caía al suelo. Las risas estallaron y pude ver tu sonrisa, era la más hermosa que había visto.

_Pero te vi llorando entre la multitud__  
>no ensucies ese hermoso rostro solo con dolor<br>lo que tus padres no notaron yo lo pude ver desde lejos  
>y no pensé ni un segundo en secarlas.<em>

Una mano se posó sobre tu hombro y tu rostro se entristeció. Vi una lágrima caer por tus mejillas. No me gusta ver esa expresión. Sabía lo que ella sentía.

Me acerque a ella y con un truco de magia, logre aparecer una hermosa flor que se la entregue. Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, pero la amargura se situó sobre la del hombre que te acompañaba. No le tome importancia, tome más atención en tu rostro.

_Tranquila, tranquila__  
>no me duele nada solo por ti<br>mientras tú seas feliz, yo también seré.  
>Tranquila, tranquila<br>Soy el torpe que cae muchas veces  
>de un circo provengo yo, soy un pobre pierrot.<em>

Mientras seguíamos con nuestra atención, note que tu no me quitabas la mirada y siempre con una sonrisa en esos labios. Seguí haciendo mis trucos con mis compañeros, hasta que una piedra choco contra mi frente. Caía al suelo con un horrible dolor, no era necesario tocarme para saber que sangraba. Mi rostro así como la máscara que llevaba se comenzaban a teñir de un color rojizo.

Uno de mis compañeros, trato de levantarme, yo me negué y me levante por sí solo. Mire al público y con la máscara ensangrentada y sonriente que llevaba hice que rieran con otro de mis comentarios cómicos. El tenso ambiente había desaparecido, pero después de eso no volví a ver tu rostro sonriente.

Después de instalarnos en una gran pradera a las afueras del pueblo. Escuche pasos detrás de mí, aun con mi disfraz puesto, te vi acercándote a mí y colocándome una bandita sobre mi herida. Tus lágrimas cayeron de inmediato al curarme.

_Tú sigues llorando y me dices:_

_-Estas mintiendo ¿Por qué no eres honesto?_

_-Yo no he dicho ni una mentira_

_Cuando lo dije comenzaste a llorar_

La noche final y debía cerrarse con un gran show. Estaba en los camerinos, arreglando mi vestuario. Gire pensando que era ella, pero solo vi a varios hombres entrando a mi camerino y cerrando la puerta con llave. Dije un comentario gracioso, pero ninguno rio. Solo los vi abalanzándose hacia mí.

_Muéstrame el rostro oculto en esa mascara__  
>que normalmente no se la muestras a nadie<br>Si te lastimas, solo llora  
>Si te enojas, solo grita<br>Es natural ya no lo ocultes mas_

_Tranquilo, tranquilo__  
>No importa si no puedes sonreír<br>No lo intentes otra vez o me dolerá  
>Tranquilo, tranquilo<br>No importa si no puedes soportar  
>llorare contigo hoy, no lo escondas más.<em>

Esperaba en una de los asientos dentro del circo, todos ansiaban la presentación de él, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Mi corazón se sintió angustiado. El maestro de ceremonia entro y explico que pasarían de tu actuación al no estar presente. Preocupada corrí hacia tu camerino, mi prometido, trato de detenerme, pero yo seguí. Debía llegar a ti, mi corazón se sentía oprimido sin tu presencia.

Tuve que hacer bastante fuerza para poder abrir su camerino, creo que me lastime el brazo al intentarlo muchas veces. Pero todo dolor desapareció cuando te vi. Tirado en el piso, la máscara que siempre usabas estaba tirada a un lado, toda rota. Corrí hacia ti, y te tome entre mis brazos.

-¡Red-san! ¡Red-san! – grite tu nombre con desesperación

No me respondías, te sacudí para que volvieras a si mientras seguí llamándote por tu nombre. Un gemido escapo de tus labios y al abrir los ojos, sonreíste como si no pasara nada. Como si tu cuerpo no sintiera nada. Yo no sonreí, solo llore.

Yo vi a través de ti, tu eres el que más sufre, más que yo, más que nadie. Pero ahora estoy aquí, no hay necesidad de esconderlo más. Se sinceró solo conmigo. Le dije entre mis lágrimas.

_Tranquila, tranquila__  
>Fuiste la única que lo entendió<br>Mi verdadero rostro que casi olvidé  
>Tranquila, tranquila<br>fue como un encanto mágico  
>Mira, el mentiroso...<br>pierrot que ahora descanso._

Las palabras que me dijiste quebraron mi interior, mi voz tembló y sin pensarlo. Las lágrimas que retuve por varios años comenzaron a caer. Solo tú pudiste ver cuánto sufría a través de mi sonrisa. Solo tú. Me abrazaste y ambos lloramos en los hombros de cada uno. Cansado de tanto llorar, mis ojos se sintieron pesados. Caí en un mágico sueño en tus brazos.

-Gracias, Yellow

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>**echa: 13 de febrero de 2014**

_Solo diré, no soy muy fan de fandub. Me dio curiosidad esta versión y sin querer me enamore de la voz del cantante y la historia detrás de esta canción. Puse la versión de la canción de Yuri Fox porque fue por ella que me enamore de esta canción._

_Al final del vídeo de Senka, no se sabe si "Pierrot" muere o no. Yo quiero creer que no, seria demasiado triste, es por eso que tambien lo deje de esa manera, a la imaginacion del lector, aunque en la version japonesa dice: "Mira el mentiroso Pierrot, se ha desvanecido ahora", yo la interpretaria como que ya no volvera a ocultar sus sentimientes, aunque tambien se interpreta como si hubiese muerto... En serio no me hagan pensar eso, si con la primera vez llore, se imaginaran como habre llorado con las siguiente veces. _

_No estoy segura si es asi como se interpreta la cancion, pero yo la veo de esta manera._

_Al final no podre poner algo por San Valentin, es por eso que pongo este pequeño song-fic... ahora que me doy cuenta es el primero que hago. Muy pronto vendré con la continuación de Colores de la vida y con mi siguiente trabajo._

_¡Se cuidan!_

**_Naomi-chian_**


End file.
